Fred Point
Fred Point is a character from Final Destination: The Director's Cut, '''and '''Final Destination: The Elimination Game Appearance/Personality In The Directors Cut, his appearance is not written. However, in The Elimination Game, a better description was given. He is described as having scruffy and tangled hair and a shaggy beard. He had gained a bit of weight. Roles in Fan Fictions Final Destination: The Director's Cut Fred is introduced as the conductor of Chicago, an amatuer production led by Clarice Hill. Fred opens the door, which in the premonition almost hits Jake.Fred, in the premonition, says that Alice is new and too give her a break. When the explosion happens, Fred goes to look when he is killed. After Jake has had the premonition and tells Chris to open the door. Fred opens it from the other side, hitting Chris. Fred is almost hit by Chris until Mark stops him. Fred then accompanies the others to escape the collapsing theatre. Fred was next seen when Amy and Jake walk out of the hospital, bloodied. He expresses concern and followed Jake to an unknown destination. This turned out to be the ruins of the Orbis Theatre, where Jake reveals to order to the group. Fred wasn't mentioned for a bit until Jake lets him through the door of his house. He boards the minibus, and later on Fred and the others are saved by Jake, at the cost of Jakes life. Again, Fred wasn't mentioned for more than a few chapters, when he appears walking his dog, Bella, who attacks Ian. When Ian is put into hospital, Fred is seen comforting him as such, after looking Bella away in his house. Fred is next present at the morgue, although he doesn't speak. After leaving the morgue Fred and the group go to visit Wendy. After Clarice stumbles her words, Fred, without hesitation, asks if Wendy would kill herself, shocking everyone. Lastly, Fred is seen writing a will, and then boarding his motorbike. As he is driving, he is unable to here the crash because of the noise until it is too late. His motorbike wheel goes through the bus's window, killing Amy. Fred is present when Wendy sacrifices herself and everything stops. Fred was the last survivor of The Director's Cut. Final Destination: The Elimination Game We see Fred in Elimination Game just after he has a nightmare which shows the survivor's from Director's Cut dying. It is early when he wakes up, and he decides to take a walk. It is revealed Fred wasn't in the best condition, as he had lived really bad since Director's Cut. When Fred is walking, a number of near death incidents tell him that Death hasn't gone, and Fred realises this. Fred is next seen listening to a new report when his door bell rings. He opens it to find Tanzi Sakamoto, Fred's only friend. Tanzi tells Fred about the Emporium Cup, and has got tickets for both of them to go. Fred accepts, and the two leave for the Emporium Stadium. Fred and Tanzi rushed to there seats s the show started in ten minutes. Fred started to watch the cup, but a sharp pain in his shoulder caused him to gasp. Fred also witnessed later Harry Pott's body fall through the roof in the premonition. In the premonition, Fred and Tanzi manage to run, and they blocked Zach Dryer from going through the doors. Zach joined Fred and Tanzi as they ran, but Zach was killed, flying over the two's heads. One of the nearly dead skater's grabbed Fred's foot, causing him to trip and break his arm. Then the cieling collapsed, about to kill both of them. Fred, out of the premonition, gasped in pain and looked around. He realised it was a premonition just as in Director's Cut. Fred is shocked when he hears Tanzi, and finds out that she also had the premonition. Fred is confused, but knows how Tanzi feels. Fred manages to grab ahold of Tanzi, trying to leave, but Tanzi was having no part of it. Fred comforted Tanzi and managed to get her outside, when they both realised that they could save Daniel Gecko. They managed to do it, but the generator exploded, knocking them backwards. When Fred regained consciousness, he declared everyone was dead, stating they were the only survivors. Fred is recognised by Jeffrey that he is a survivor from the previous incident, and Fred realised that some of them are destined to die. The day after, Fred and Tanzi stayed together with Fred comforting Tanzi. Fred, in the morning, made the breakfast and greeted Tanzi when she came down. They talked, with Fred revealing about the vision and the order. Tanzi believes Fred in the end and the two go to find Jeff to save him. Fred forgot his wallet and went across the road to get it. When he came back across the road, Fred was hit by a fire engine. When Tanzi rushes over, Fred, slowly dying, confesses his love to Tanzi, before dying. It is revealed later that Fred died because he survived the last incident, so was first in this. Deaths Final Destination The Director's Cut In Jakes 1st premonition, Fred was killed after walking out into a corridor. A fresh explosion caused fire to engulf Fred, burning him to a crisp. In Jakes 2nd premonition, Fred was crushed along with the others as the truck crashed into the minibus. Final Destination The Elimination Game In Tanzi and Fred's premonition, Fred was killed when the ceiling collapsed on him and her. Fred's real death was when he was hit by a fire engine when crossing the road. Fred remained alive for a few minutes, with serious injury. Unfortunatly, Fred died from his injuries after confessing his love to Tanzi.